1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a drive device, for a lid of a motor vehicle, with a first fastening element, which can be connected to a stationary component or to a movable component, and a housing tube, located at the end of the device opposite the fastening element and is free to move axially relative to that element. The housing tube comprising, at the end opposite the first fastening element, a second fastening element attachable to the movable component or to the stationary component, with a spindle drive comprising a threaded spindle and a spindle nut mounted on the threaded spindle, by means of which the first fastening element and the housing tube can be moved axially relative to each other, where the spindle drive can be rotated by a rotary drive, and the stroke position of the first fastening element can be detected by a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a drive device, it is known that a linear potentiometer can be used to detect the stroke position and that a Hall sensor can be used to detect the rotations of the spindle. This implementation requires a large amount of space and has a complicated design.